The Teether
by haru no aoibara
Summary: bagaimana sih ciuman tidak langsung itu? kalau yang melakukannya adalah para bayi apa yang orang dewasa katakan? /bibirnya pasti manis sekarang/ sasu-saku versi balita


**Naruto **** punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya cuma pinjem charanya doang om **

**.**

**.**

_**The Teethter**_

**.**

**.**

**Warn : biasa-biasa aja, pasaran, OOC ,aneh, alur kecepetan, pendek, oneshoot  
**

**By naru no aoibara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Rumah keluarga uciha sedang sepi rupanya. Mikoto dan fugaku, entahlah sepertinya mereka mau cadlelight dinner lagi padahal mereka sudah berumur. Sasuke? Dia pasti sedang jadi bodyguard Haruno Sakura.

Itulah sebabnya Itachi tidak sengaja menemukan video unik di antara koleksi kaset milik keluarganya. Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan kunci laci penyimpanannya? Berterimakasihlah kepada Mikoto yang selalu punya kunci serep.

Sambil menuggu kaset di putar pikiran itachi melayang ke masa keetika keluarga Haruno pindah ke kota ini. Haaah masa lalu memang indah di kenang.

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Di sebuah kamar besar dengan warna car biru putih terdapat dua orang ibu yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Wah ternyata Sasuke itu sudah besar ya" Ucap Mebuki kagum melihat keluarga Uciha. Masih muda saja Mikoto sudah buat dua anak. Menikah muda pula. Usaha bissnis mereka juga berkembang pesat.

"Tentu saja bibi, Sasuke kan adik Itachi" Jawab anak kecil tembam yang merupakan kakak dari sang bayi.

"ne ibu boleh aku melihar bayinya?" kata itachi sambil menarik dress ibunya. "Tentu" Dengan sekali angkat Itachi di angkat Mikoto agar dapat melihat bayi di gendongan Mebuki. Mebuki sedikit membungkuk memperlihatkan wajah Sakura yang mulai mengantuk. "Kawai!" seru bocah cilik itu yang langsung di turunkan oleh Mikoto.

"jangan berisik Itachi, lihatlah Sasuke sedang tidur " Pandangan Itachi beralih ke boks milik adiknya. Lihatlah air liur dan mainan-mainan dengan banyak bekas gigitan. Wajarlah karena balita ini sedang mengalami masa tumbuh gigi. Setelah itu Itachi kembali sibuk dengan barang yang dibawanya sejak tadi.

"Aahmm..." Bayi berusia tujuh bulan itu menguap dalam gendongan ibunya. Kemudian terlelap dengan cepat.

"oh lihat Mebuki, dia manis sekali. Ah nona manis ini pasti kelelahan"

"Sepertinya dia dia sangat lelah" Mebuki mengusap dahi bayi mungilnya.

"Kalau begitu biar dia tidur dekat Sasuke saja. Lagipula boks bayi ini cukup besar bukan"

"ah baiklah" Mebuki akhirnya meletakan Sakura secara perlahan ke samping Sasuke. Diantara Kedua bayi itu di sisipkan sebuah guling kecil.

"nah sementara mereka tidur bagaimana kalau kita makas siang, kurasa pudingku sudah mengeras"

Kedua wanita itu bergegas menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makanan. Sementara di ruangan yang baru saja di tinggalkan terdapat dua.. eh tiga kepala manusia. Jangan lupakan itachi yang sejak tadi bergulat dengan handycam ayahnya.

"Ish bagaimana caranya sih " diputar putar benda itu. Seharusnya dia belajar menggunakannya kemarin, padahal saat ini dia ingin mendokumentasikan acara hari ini. Apalagi bayi PINK di sebelah Sasuke sangat menggemaskan untuk diabadikan dalam foto.

**Clik**

"ah menyebalkan sekali sih benda ini" Dilihatnya lagi layar yang sudah menyala. Tapi masih belum memotret objek yang di inginkannya.

"Itachi bisa kau bantu ibu disini !"

Mendengar panggilan dari mikoto membuat bocah yang baru saja masuk sekolah dasar ini meletakan handycamnya. Di letakan barang itu di atas lemari pendek. "Baik bu, aku datang!" serunya sambil menutup pintu kamar adiknya. Sayang sekali Itachi tidak membaca tulisan merah di sudut kanan Handycamnya. Lagipula funsinya sedang merekam. Anak kelas satu berumur 6 tahun mana tahu hal itu.

**Brakk**

Astaga sepertinya Itachi tidak berhati-hati. Lihat saja akibat perbuatanya salah satu bayi terbangun. Matanya sudah akan berkaca-kaca dan sebentarlagi dia akan menangis. Ups tapi sepertinya sesuatu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Mata bulat onyx itu membesar. Dia beranjak dari tidurnya dan duduk. Rambutnya yang sudah memanjang sedikit tak beraturan. Alisnya berkerut menandakan balita ini sedang berfikir. Pandangannya seolah penasaran. Dan itu ditujukan pada seorang yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Jadi apa yang membuatmu tertarik hei Uciha?

Badan kecilnya merangkak menuju sesuatu berwarna pink itu. Ah sepertinya pemikiran Sasuke bisa ditebak. Apalagi melihat tangan mungilnya yang sudah mengelus-elus rambut Sakura. Tak lama di endusnya kepala sakura. Kau pikir itu gualali gratis eh sasuke?

Gerakan Sasuke membuat Sakura tak merasa nyaman pun bangun. Melihat seseorang yang asing di matanya membuat Sakura kaget dan menangis. "Hiks hwaa..wa.." Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun bingung ternyata warna makanan tadi itu seorang bayi juga. Tangisan Sakura yang cenderung lembut membuat orang tua mereka masing-masing tak mendengarnya.

Tanpa sengaja Sasuke meraih Teethernya dan memberikannya pada kepalan tangan Sakura.

Segera Sakura memasukannya ke mulut yang masih ompong (baca * gusi semua). Sepertinya sakura mengira itu botol susunya. Tangisnya mereda dan masih dengan posisi berbaring dia menatap Bayi di sebelahnya.

Mereka saling menatap sampai Sasuke buka suara _"Daa.."_ Sepertinya Sasuke meminta barangnya kembali. Sakura yang awalnya masih tiduran mencoba tengkurap lalu duduk meski masih belum bisa seimbang. Seperti tahu apa yang di inginkan bayi di hadapannya maka di serahkannya mainan berbentuk donat berliur itu pada sasuke. Melihat Sasuke mengambil teether itu Sakura tertawa dengan lucunya. Tangannya juga bertepuk tepuk tanda senang. Sasuke juga langsung menggigit-gigit donatnya sepertinya gigi Sasuke mau tumbuh lagi.

Sakura yang kelihatanya sudah bangun dan bersemangat lagi merangkak pelan lalu terjatuh untungnya dia ada di tempat empuk. Tapi itu tak membuatnya menyerah menggapai boneka kelinci di pinggir boks.

Sasuke yang akhirnya bosan melihat Sakura yang tertawa berisik. Lalu dilihatnya lagi donatnya yang sudah banyak liurnya. Mainan itu di lemparnya ke sisi kanan. Lalu dengan cepat dia menghampiri sakura dari belakang. Dapat disimpulkan saat ini bahwa Sakura lebih menarik dari mainannya.

"_aa..aa...aa"_ ucap sakura memukul mukul boneka itu. Gerakannya berhenti ketika Suara bayi menginterupsinya. _"Taa..ta..aa"_ Sasuke sudah berdiri dan berpegangan di jeruji boks kayu itu.

_Satu langkah_

_Dua langkah_

_Tiga langkah_

Kemudian Sasuke jatuh terduduk lagi, hal itu membuat Sakura tertawa. Tak lama lalu sakura kembali menarik-narik kelinci itu. Sementara Sasuke yang merasa di acuhkan mulai mendekat. Saat sudah dekat tiba tiba saja Sakura berbalik karena berhasil menggeret boneka kelinci yang terjepit dengan tumpukan bantal.

_**Cups**_

Dua bibir kecil itu bersentuhan. Awalnya kaget tapi begitu Sakura tertawa membuat Sasuke juga ikut tertawa. Ah andai mereka tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

...

..

..

.

* * *

**BRAKK**

Sebuah tongkat baseball melayang ke arah Sofa. Orang yang menjadi sasaran segera meloncat ke belakang sofa membentengi dirinya. "eh O..Otouto.. ini ti..tidak seperti yang kau"

"Sudah kubilang jangan menontonnya lagi"

**KRAK**

**KRETAK**

**KREKKRAK**

Kepalan tangan Sasuke yang di remas hingga berbunyi membuat Itachi bergidik ngeri. Cepat-cepat Itachi melarikan diri dari sana jika tak mau nyawanya di cabut dengan cara yang mengerikan.

"Baka aniki" ucap Sasuke sesaat setelah di tinggal Itachi. Diambilnya barang laknat yang terdapat videonya. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga sudah melihatnya berkali-kali. Ibunya beralasan bahwa itu adalah momen lucu untuk di kenang. Sehingga tak mau menghapusnya. Lagi pula pelaku sebenarnya adalah Itachi yang dengan bodohnya meninggalkan handycam yang menyala di kamarnya.

Memang sih lucu untuk anak usia 9 bulan. Tapi bagaimana jika model videonya sudah dikatakan cukup dewasa?

Sudah pasti itu adalah ciuman tidak langsung dan First kissnya kan. Rasanya membayangkannya sekali lagi sekarang tentunya dengan Sakura yang sudah dewasa juga membuat Sasuke berdebar. Gadis berliurnya itu sudah tumbuh jadi gadis dewasa rupanya.

'_Pasti rasa bibirnya manis sekarang' _

Tapi di balik itu Sasuke menyimpannya untuk alasan lain. Senyum miringnya menghiasi paras tampannya. Sebuah rencana licik tersusun rapi dalam benaknya.

Seperti yang kita tahu Uciha selalu mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan

"_Kurasa ini bisa digunakan untuk menaklukan Singa betina yang garang"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jadi apakah keduanya ditakdir telah mengikat mereka sejak saat itu?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Apa-apaan ini hahaha**

**Cerita pelepas stress **

**Mind to review?**


End file.
